


Picking Pansies

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blackcest, Bondage, Community: hp_3forfun, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Light Bondage, Magic, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: To combat Bellatrix's madness, Narcissa has her call a new toy to them: Pansy Parkinson.





	Picking Pansies

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_3forfun](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/), Prompt: "Falling ever darkly into the ebony abyss of feral eyes."

“Call her to us, Bella.”   
  
Narcissa let down her Occlumency shields and stared into her sister’s eyes, cornflower blue focusing on glassy obsidian, and she  _fell_. Even as she tried to combat Bella’s encroaching madness — tried to push it back with the promise of young flesh — she was  _falling_ , falling ever darkly into the ebony abyss of her sister’s feral eyes.   
  
“Call her, Bella, like you used to call to our toys.”  
  
Narcissa’s eyes were still trained on Bella’s when she heard the door creak open, and a triumphant smile tugged at her lips.  _Maybe there was hope for Bellatrix after all._  
  
“Mrs Malfoy?” Pansy’s voice was heavy with sleep and uncertainty.   
  
Narcissa said, “Come in, dear,” and beckoned the young girl forward with a lazy hand.   
  
Pansy’s eyes widened with shock as she walked into the room and saw Bellatrix and Narcissa standing so close they could have been kissing.   
  
“I—”  
  
“Be quiet, little girl,” Bellatrix said, and Narcissa’s smile grew.  _Yes, there was hope for her sister._  
  
“On the bed, Pansy,” Narcissa said softly, and a flicker of hesitation crossed the young witch’s face.  _“Now.”_  
  
Pansy obeyed, perching in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped about her knees.   
  
Bellatrix turned in a whirl of black hair and silk, stalking quickly toward the bed. Narcissa followed more slowly, with the measured pace of a predator who knows her prey is trapped. Bella stopped at the foot of the bed and Narcissa came to a halt just behind her; she wrapped her arms around her older sister and said, “Lie down, Pansy.”   
  
When the girl did so, Narcissa flicked her wand at her.  _“Incarcerous.”_  Pansy squeaked when silver glowing ropes bound her hands to the bedposts, but she didn’t protest.   
  
“Good girl,” Bellatrix said, tipping her head back onto Narcissa’s shoulder. “You always did pick the good ones,” she told her sister, and Narcissa was relieved to see that the madness was gone from Bella’s dark eyes.   
  
“I like when they’re obedient; you always preferred the feisty ones,” Narcissa said, and then kissed her sister’s red lips, pushing her tongue between them to explore Bella’s eager mouth.   
  
Pansy made a noise low in her throat, trying to draw attention back to herself, when the two women showed no signs of stopping. She had an idea of what was going on now, and she was no longer reluctant. Earlier that night she’d been presented to the Dark Lord. He’d told her to please and obey his Death Eaters while he thought about accepting her. And who better to please than Bellatrix Lestrange, his clear favourite?   
  
Narcissa’s eyes flicked to Pansy’s, and she laughed into her sister’s mouth. “It appears as though our new toy is obedient  _and_  feisty,” she said. “Shall we play, Bella?”   
  
Bellatrix knelt on the bed on Pansy’s left side, and Narcissa settled herself on the girl’s right. “I get left, Cissy gets right, and you get to learn what we like.”  
  
Bending her head to Pansy’s neck, Bella bit the soft skin just above the hollow of the girl’s throat, while Narcissa gently kissed Pansy’s lips. Pansy half-cried, half-moaned from the contrasting feelings of pain and pleasure, and the sisters grinned wickedly at each other, their eyes glittering with anticipation. This was going to be  _fun._  
  
Pansy lifted her back off the bed when Narcissa went to pull up her nightshirt, freeing the girl’s perky breasts and flat belly. Bella trailed a line of rough nibbles down Pansy’s neck and then between her newly exposed breasts. Narcissa went back to the girl’s lips, kissing her more deeply this time, her tongue dominating Pansy’s mouth.   
  
Pansy pulled against the silver ropes when Bella’s sharp teeth found their way to her left nipple. “Mmff,” she whined, crying into Narcissa’s mouth as Bella sucked and nipped on the tender nub.   
  
“Show her what you like, Cissy,” Bellatrix said, raising her mouth from Pansy’s breast. “I  _know_  you like more than just snogging, dear sister.”   
  
Narcissa laughed; she was very pleased with the way Bella — and Pansy — were responding. Her sister was remembering the joy of playing together — the best way Narcissa knew for Bella to fight the madness that danced perpetually around her older sister. And Pansy — well, she was learning her place.   
  
“I do indeed,” Narcissa said thoughtfully, and traced her fingers down the bite marks Bella had left on Pansy’s neck and chest, until her hand came to the girl’s trembling stomach. Her nails outlined Pansy’s navel and then continued south, until they tapped against the waistband of the girl’s green cotton knickers. “For example, I like lace, Pansy, and Bella prefers satin, so I’d remember that for the future if I were you.”   
  
Narcissa’s words didn’t register in Pansy’s mind; she was too busy trying to concentrate on what each sister was doing, but it was futile. She moaned again from the dual sensations of harsh teeth and gentle fingers; she’d never felt  _anything_  like this. All the boys she’d been with before were fumbling fools compared to the two women now working her body with the skill of virtuosos. She’d had  _no_  idea that just fingers, lips, and teeth could feel  _so_  good until tonight.   
  
“Please….”  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged another glance over the girl’s body.   
  
“What do you want?” Bella asked, staring at the girl’s pink flushed face and kiss-swollen lips.   
  
“Touch me, please.” Pansy thrust her hips against Narcissa’s fingers, which were now easing their way teasingly into her knickers.  _“Please,”_  she whimpered again.   
  
“You have to earn that, dear,” Narcissa said and pulled her hand from the girl’s knickers. Pansy mewled pitifully at the loss, especially when Bellatrix moved away from her as well.  
  
Bella’s eyes gleamed as she swished her wand at the ropes binding Pansy’s wrists. “My turn,” she said, sprawling next to Pansy. “Time to show me what you’ve learned.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
